


Шагни за край

by Lyrbis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Сасори не видит в нём человека, которого сможет полюбить, но за милю чует талант. Талант, который стоит развить, но так легко можно потерять — ведь Дейдара видит искусство в моментах, и всю свою жизнь считает такой же — моментальной.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 10





	Шагни за край

Сасори шагает в пропасть: соглашается зачем-то пойти с Дейдарой на выставку импрессионистов. Во-первых, Дейдара и импрессионизм — несовместимые вещи. Ему ближе «Взрывное искусство» Цай Гоцяна, романтика самоуничтожения и весь этот "джаз", звучавший для Сасори бессмысленной какофонией. Ему были нужны структура и долговечность, сочетание деталей друг с другом, плавные переходы. Дейдара для него понятный, даже слишком: простой мальчишка, зацепившийся за данный профессором в университете шанс стать кем-то. Только вот подумать а, собственно, _кем_ — не удосужился. Сасори верил в него больше, когда только познакомился, чем сейчас, когда уже были очевидны острые грани характера и заложенные мины. 

Он снимал его с крыши. Два раза. В каждый из них Дейдара экспериментировал с «состоянием сознания». Менее пафосно назвать своё желание употреблять всякую химию, чтобы забыться, он не мог, разумеется. Каждый раз Сасори выпивал по половине бутылки подаренного Итачи "Хибики". Думал, начнёт пить систематически, но пронесло.   
Он стоял на крыше с ним. Держал за руку и смотрел на рассвет: просыпающийся город таит в себе много ответов и неповторимую атмосферу.   
— Согласись, так лучше, чем шагнуть вниз? - Дейдара прижался к нему спиной и глубоко вдохнул. Одиночество почти съело его. Сасори понимал, что это не любовь, нет. За него цепляются, как за спасательный круг. Он никогда не страдал излишней сентиментальностью, но почему-то именно этого взбалмошного молодого гения захотелось спасти. _"Куда ты лезешь, идиот, в героях тебе не место — не справишься"_ \- ехидничал внутренний голос. Сасори жестко затыкал его. Да, он идиот. Именно поэтому, попытается.

~~С каждым рассветом они оба всё меньше думали о смерти.~~

Дейдара целуется так, что от желания сводит бёдра и кисти рук. Схватить за волосы, увидеть поволоку в глазах, слушать его прерывистое дыхание. Ирония: попал в классический сюжет преподаватель-студент. Только Сасори практик на полставки, а из Дейдары ученик некудышный, в силу яркой индивидуальности. Он только тогда послушный — когда его держишь за волосы так, быстро расстёгиваешь лёгкую рубашку, царапаешь кожу на животе. Даже не пытается вырываться. А сколько гонора-то на ровном месте.   
Провокация длиной в жизнь, разбивать лоб — стиль, а не манера. Талантливый до одури, со своим видением, но такой глупый житейски. Сасори целует ещё раз, пытаясь распробовать: что его так в нём привлекает? Дейдара отвечает пылко, страстно и нежно, грубо и просяще. Сочетание невозможного, яркое, как взрыв. Неужели он проникся его видением настолько быстро?

_Целуй меня, шагни за край.  
Взлетай, взлетай, не бойся_

Страсть выжигает на нём глубокие раны, когда он доводит Дейдару до изнеможения: заставляет просить, насаживаться на пальцы, разнузданно стонать. Его имя с губ вперемешку с проклятиями. Власть, но заводит не она, а готовность отдаться, быть покорённым. Разведённые ноги, вычурный прогиб. Дрожь в ногах и плотно сжатые вокруг пальцев мышцы.   
— Сасори, пожалуйста, - в шею на выдохе. Дорожка поцелуев по ней, язык скользит под кадыком и его перетряхивает, заодно выкидывая остатки мыслей из головы. Слишком, Дейдара — одно большое «слишком». И ему это нравится до безумия.

_  
Я с тобой, я весь. Пускай  
сюжет избит. Давай взорвемся!_

Мир сливается в абстракцию: сотни оттенков разных цветов, где-то распускаются розы, шипами-зубами цепляя его горло. Руки-лианы тянут ближе, в жерло вулкана. Вмазывает в его бёдра, в горячее нутро целиком. Вбивать его в кровать приятно до одури, сводит челюсть. Удовольствие по венам вместе с волнением и нежеланием принимать поражение. Он ведь тоже смирился, отдался, но...

Утром на подоконнике сонно впитывает лучи солнца алоэ, поют сигнализации машин, перекрикаясь с сиреной скорых служб. С Дейдарой будет так всегда: резкость города, путаница и спешка. Сасори заваривает себе пуэр, нарезает сыр к хлебу и, уже раздумывая между апельсиновым и лимонным джемом, признаёт: так — тоже неплохо. А потом из комнаты выходит Дейдара в одной распахнутой рубашке, щекочущей стройные бёдра.   
— Воняет твоим мерзким чаем.  
— Чаем пахнет. Смердит твоим риском не сдать мне курсовую, - Усмехается Сасори, но включает кофеварку. Дейдара не пьёт чай, он не пьёт кофе. Но разве это важно?  
— О чём задумались с таким смешным лицом?  
— О том, что различия — не повод отрицать возможную совместимость.

Сочетание джема с сыром нравится им обоим. Принесённый Дейдарой алоэ тоже приживается.


End file.
